Memories
by NinaK.05
Summary: What if Castle and Beckett had met before we met them? Post 47-seconds not the same reaction after he hears her say she remembers everything . A/U - one-shot! Please, review!


**A/N - Hey, guys! This is my first one shot. I had the idea during Math class and I hope you enjoy it. Please, leave your comment and let your friends know about it!**

**XOXO**

**Nina K.**

* * *

**Memories**

_It was a warm summer day in New York. I'd been spending some of my vacation days at my grandpa's cabin, where my dad lives now, while mom and dad were on a trip to Brazil. I liked it there in the cabin, I really did, but I wanted to do something other than play outside the whole day. I'd like to go out to the park, or somewhere new and I guess grandpa noticed that._

_That day, he told me he would show me something 'magical'. Yeah, that's what he said even though he knew I didn't believe in magic._

_He drove to the city. The traffic was awful as always, but we managed to get there in time. The store looked nice and mysterious. I liked mystery._

_I took grandpa's hand and we entered together. A tall gray-haired man, called Mr. Drake, came to greet us. "Hello, Charles. It's been a long time! And who is this beautiful young lady?"_

_"This is my granddaughter, Katie." I still looked at him in awe. His blue eyes were big and bright behind the round glasses. 'He's a magician!' I thought, judging by the cape and the hat he was wearing._

_"Jimmy's daughter?" grandpa nodded. Then the man turned to me. "You see those boys over there, doing tricks? They're my sons, Zalman and Edmund. They'll show you around while I talk to your grandfather, okay?" I nodded and approached the boys. I noticed someone else there, he was much older than me, taller. His blue eys were focused on the trick._

_"Zal, we've got another one right here!" the twin with glasses said excitedly, then the other one, Zal, I believe, came closer to me. "Hey, kid. Are you lost or something?"_

_That sounded really rude and got me mad "I'm not lost and you have no right to call me kid. You are as young as I am. And my grandfather is friends with your father, who told me you and your brother would give me a tour through the store. Not that I care, 'cause I don't believe in magic, but it'd be nice to have something to do while I wait for him."_

_"Wait, you don't believe in magic?" the older guy said, turning his attention to me._

_"No. Nor do I believe in Santa, Sandman, Easter bunnies, aliens, double rainbows..."_

_"Oh, come on, not even double rainbows?" he sounded outraged and I laughed._

_"No, not even that." I teased. He reached out a hand for me to shake. I did, his hand swallowing mine._

_"I'm Richard, Richard Alexander."_

_"I'm Kat." I had a lot of nicknames, Kate, Katie, Kitty, Kit-Kat... but I thought Kat suited better. "How old are you?" I asked shyly._

_"I'm 14, what about you?"_

_"I'm 8." the twins decided to ignore us, so Richard was the one to show me around. He knew everything about magic. Grandpa was right, that place really was magical. There were so many kits with beautiful wands. I really wanted one of them. Rick even offered to buy it for me, but I declined._

_Mr. Drake, the owner of the shop and granpa's friend took some pictures of me and Richard, before grandpa and I had to leave._

"I still remember it sometimes, Castle. I miss those nice days out and I wish he was there everytime I came back. I went there, every sunday until I was 15. But he was never there." I sighed " I still have the picture. I keep it in that drawer."

"Can I see it?" he asked. I nodded and passed it to him. I watched face changing from curious to glad, to hurt, to worried, to nervous and finally to relieved.

"Kate, I need to show you something."

"What is it, Castle?" he grabbed my hand and dragged me out the bull-pen, out of the 12th, to his car. He drove like crazy through the New York traffic, to his loft and rushed inside his office, coming right back out with a photo album in hands.

He turned the pages full of pictures quickly, until he found the one he'd been looking for and waved for me to approach him and I looked at the picture.

It was the same as mine, Richard and I, holding hands and looking at each other with huge grins on our faces.

"Rick, I don't know what to say..."_ 'God damn it, it's us on the fucking picture!'_

"Kate, you have no idea how long I searched for you. I tried to convince Mr. Drake to tell me your grandfather's name and when he finally did, you're grandfather had passed away and then I didn't have any other information, there was no way I'd find you. I'm so glad you are my Kat!"

His Kat? Seriously?

Okay, I admit, I was glad too. I hugged him, ignoring the gasp that came from his mouth. He wrapped his arms around me and kissed my hair.

We stayed like that for a while, before he spoke up. "Kate, I know you said you don't remember the shooting, but I know it's not true. I heard you when you were talking to Bob. I was in the observation room when you said you remembered everything and always have, but I wanted you to know that I don't care that you lied and I understand." he paused and took a deep breath. "I still love you, Kate. And if you're not ready yet, I'll wait -" I shushed him, putting a finger over his lips.

"Castle, just shut up and kiss me" he did. It was sweet and intense, so much better than our first one in that undercover mission. "I love you too" I whispered.

And that was the beginning of a long-lasting relationship.


End file.
